


Broken Walls #2

by happydays25



Series: Broken Walls 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydays25/pseuds/happydays25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt & Sebastian wait for the arrival of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Walls #2

“I’ve never been so nervous in my life.” Sebastian said as he paced the waiting room, he crossed his arms over his chest to keep his heart from beating through. He looked over at Kurt who was hand-sewing last minute embellishments onto a little pink romper. “How can you be so fucking calm?” Sebastian said through clenched teeth as he continued to pace the room. 

“Language.” Sebastian turned to glare at Kurt’s sing-song order which only put him more on edge. Kurt finished his project and folded it away into his messenger bag. “Seb, sit down. You’re not helping anyone by acting insane.” Kurt looked up worriedly at the clock behind Sebastian on the wall. Sebastian caught him and a smirk slowly spread across his face as he realized that Kurt was just as anxious as he was. 

Sebastian sat next to Kurt and slouched in the chair comfortably. He reached over with one hand to grab one of Kurt’s and brought it over to lie on his stomach. He didn’t realize his thumb was rubbing the back of Kurt’s hand until Kurt finally pulled his hand free. “Geez, you’ve nearly rubbed my knuckles dry. Everything will be okay, Seb.” Kurt patted Sebastian’s knee next to him, but didn’t move to hold Sebastian’s hand again. 

Sebastian wasn’t in the mood to try and remain strong for the both of them. “Kurt, give me your hand.” He held his palm out to Kurt, side-eyeing his husband. “C’mon. Please. I promise not to assault your delicate skin again.” Sebastian’s sarcastic tone made Kurt sigh irritably and plop his hand back into Sebastian’s. 

After a few minutes of holding Kurt’s hand, he turned to look at his husband. _How can he be so calm?_ Sebastian thought as Kurt turned his head to meet Sebastian’s gaze. 

“It’s just a baby, not the end of the world.” Kurt whispered as he gave Sebastian a quick wink. 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t freak the fuck out like it is.” As soon as the work _fuck_ was out of his mouth, a voice coughed behind them. They both jumped a little at the voice, but twisted around expectantly. 

“Mr.  & Mr. Hummel-Smythe? Luann had the baby. They are doing great. You can go see her now. She’s in room 223.” The doctor smiled as he turned around, heading out through a staff-only door. 

“Oh god. I can’t do this, Kurt. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Sebastian sat up suddenly, but Kurt just smiled at him. 

“You’ll be ok, honey. Now, let’s go meet our daughter.” Kurt stood up and grabbed the carefully-packed diaper bag and his messenger bag and reached a hand out to Sebastian. Sebastian pushed himself out of the waiting room chair and took Kurt’s outstretched hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, OrangeGirl22 (tumblr).


End file.
